


PAPER RINGS

by Significant_What



Series: THE DOCTOR AND THE HAIRDRESSER [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, But They're Both Cute, Dorks in Love, Early Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nico Is A Mess, Soft Boys, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Significant_What/pseuds/Significant_What
Summary: ”You know I don’t care about any of that, right?” Will says, and Nico can see from the corner of his eye how Will pushes a piece of lint back and forth on the filthy table. Somewhere on the other side of the diner someone drops a plastic tray on the tiled floor and that makes a loud noise that makes Nico wince. ”I just really want you there, you know? It’ll be… so nice.”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: THE DOCTOR AND THE HAIRDRESSER [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626325
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	PAPER RINGS

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT DEAD. I'm just suffering from the worst case of writer's block ever, called "I Want To Write And When I Do I Write Six Pages Of Crap And Then Close The Laptop In Rage". 
> 
> Anyway, some of you know I'm working on a sequel to lonely boy, and a few even know that it's a trilogy, now. Yeah. No idea when any of that's going to come out, but please be patient with me, it won't be in the next few weeks. I'm also trying to find inspiration for querencia again, too, so if you have any ideas for that you want to share, hit me up in the comments or come yell at me on my Instagram DMs (@ sallamari.s).
> 
> Speaking of social media, if you're interested in my life (you're not), following my IG is allowed. I don't really use Tumblr at all anymore, and I'm so very sorry if someone has tried to reach out to me through there in these past few months. I've cut down my social media to mostly Instagram, now, but I'm always happy to have new friends there, too!
> 
> But this story, oh boy. I love this AU, and it's so much inspired by Taylor Swift already that it's not even funny. Thanks again, Taylor, for this one.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated, and if you're still here subscribing to my stories: wow. Just, wow. I love you. I'm not going anywhere, I'm just slow and lazy.

Nico doesn’t hate weddings. He makes that clear to Will the moment he is asked to accompany Will to his sister’s wedding in some winery that looks more expensive than any wedding venue has any right to be. Will’s eyes are so hopeful, and sure, they’ve only been dating for a few weeks at this point, but they were such good friends first, so that has to count for something, right?

So yes, Nico doesn’t hesitate because he hates weddings, or because of the short time they’ve actually been together. Someone else might; is three weeks really the point to start introducing someone to all your friends and family? It feels like an awfully short time for that kind of established level, but Nico isn’t worried. He’s met Will’s parents already last year, and they’ve Skyped once to inform them of their changed relationship status, and Nico is pretty sure Mr. and Mrs. Solace don’t dislike him. Will keeps saying that everyone will love him, but Nico knows it’s not that simple. Still, he’s not worried about that.

The reason is this: Nico is awkward at best, and depressed and anti-social at worst, and a wedding is definitely the wrong place to test his limits regarding the combination of formal wear, warm weather, and stiff socializing.

”I don’t want people to get the wrong idea of me”, Nico mumbles around his straw, not daring to look up at Will’s face, which he just _knows_ is disappointed. ”I’m not used to that kinds of events, and I don’t have that kind of money, so I’ll look _so_ out of place.”

Nico doesn’t think Will truly understands how difficult the situation is to him. Nico knows his father actually does have that kind of money, and more, but it’s been a long time since he last saw him and it’s not like father would even spare a second thought to the flawed son from a failed marriage. Nico knows that, had things gone differently, he would be financially Will’s equal, and he wouldn’t have to make such calculations to make sure he can afford gas and rent and groceries this month, as well as a rented tux for the wedding he already knows he’s going even if he hasn’t said as much. Will already has the appropriate in a nice garment bag, Nico has seen it hanging at the back of his closet when he was looking for a jumper.

To be honest, Nico doesn’t think the money is even the biggest issue here, but it’s part of the problem. It’s the lack of money, social status, and not having attended this types of events before in his life, as well as the stress of meeting so many new people all at once. Because of all of this, he has no idea how he’s supposed to act in the upcoming wedding, and his anxiety is now making sure he’s aware of every little thing that is bound to go wrong, and Nico is fidgeting.

”You know I don’t care about any of that, right?” Will says, and Nico can see from the corner of his eye how Will pushes a piece of lint back and forth on the filthy table. Somewhere on the other side of the diner someone drops a plastic tray on the tiled floor and that makes a loud noise that makes Nico wince. ”I just really want you there, you know? It’ll be… so nice.”

Will absolutely loves weddings. It’s something that Will calls his ”guilty pleasure”, but Nico can see the appeal. A wedding is a celebration of love, and what’s not to like about that? True, oftentimes weddings tend to get ridiculous, and Nico isn’t sure about ballgowns and seven tier wedding cakes and all the speeches and seriously, what even is the rehearsal dinner for when it has nothing to do with the dinner on the actual wedding day? But a wedding is nice, even if the concept of marriage is scary and still so very far away.

There’s also the fact that weddings are romantic by definition, and asking Nico to go to one as his date is the most romantic thing Will has ever done. Granted, they’ve only been together for the few weeks now, but there have been some small romantic gestures thrown here and there. Mostly their interactions have been more or less the same as they were before The Night Of Drunken Confessions, with the exception that now Nico can take Will’s hand if he wants to, and more often than not their study sessions end with making out on the bed or on the floor, whichever is most convenient. Going to a wedding is miles ahead of that, when it comes to romance, and it makes the corner of Nico’s mouth twitch into a smile.

”Of course I’ll go with you”, he says. ”I just… I’m not going to look like I belong. I’ll never be able to…” Nico swallows when he realizes what he’s about to say. It’s too early, way too early, but he needs to say it, the words are already on his lips and – ”I can never give you a wedding like that, if I do end up working in a salon. It’s never going to pay enough.”

Nico isn’t looking, so he doesn’t see the way Will’s face goes pink and his lips part in shock. He does hear the soft exhale, and translates it into meaning that Will is getting frustrated, which is just as well because Nico is _so frustrated_ with himself already. What’s one more blow added to that.

They sit quietly for a while, and Nico hates it. He hates it because he can’t make himself look at Will to know what he’s thinking, and so he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to act when the seconds tick away and Will doesn’t say anything. Nico knows he probably went too far, and he only has his own brain to lame for it, for possibly ruining the best thing that has happened to him since he was a little kid.

It’s when Will’s hand moves close enough to Nico’s that Nico realizes he’s moving at all. Will doesn’t take his hand, however, and Nico didn’t really expect him to, but it still stings a little to notice a thing like that and be disappointed.

”Here’s the thing, Nico.” Will takes the paper wrapping off one of the plastic straws on the table, then twists it around again and again so that in the end it forms a pretty solid ring shape – or as solid as such thin paper can get. ”I would marry you with this.” Nico’s eyes snap to Will’s face, then, and he sees the bright eyes, the smile, the blush, and _oh_ , that’s what this is. ”Sure, big fancy weddings are nice, but that’s not the point. A paper ring is just as nice as a diamond one if it’s the right person.”

It’s the closest to _I love you_ that they’ve gotten, and Nico’s breath catches in his throat. This is not what he expected – but that’s Will. _Will_ is not what he expected to find when he started college, and every day Will turns out to be not what he expected, either. He so much more.

Nico takes another straw with shaky hands and tries to copy what Will did, but it’s nowhere near as easy as Will made it look, and Nico’s face is hot and his palms are sweating when he finally presents Will with a misshapen paper ring that’s way too big for any of his fingers. Nico feels a little stupid, but Will grins and takes the ring, puts it in his wallet ”for safe keeping”, waits as Nico does the same, then laces their fingers together. If they both hold on a little tighter than necessary, neither of them mentions it.

Two years later Nico proposes to Will with the stupid paper ring that has been in his wallet since that day, and Will one-ups him by pulling a more lasting pair out of his pocket. The paper rings end up in frames on the wall in their home, and Nico blushes every time Will tells the story behind them.


End file.
